One Piece of Lead
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, SatsukiKeiko] There'll be a golden ladder reaching down. The many ways in which Satsuki brings Keiko back to herself.


**Title:** One Piece of Lead

**Fandom:** Uta Kata

**Pairing:** Satsuki/Keiko

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count:** 1,000

**Summary/Description: **There'll be a golden ladder reaching down. (The many ways in which Satsuki brings Keiko back to herself.)

**Warning/Spoilers:** Spoilers for up to episode 9.

**A/N: **Kyah! This is my Uta Kata OTP; I love them because they were so cute and fluffy and adorable in the midst of all the angst. This all takes place after ep. 9, but before the end of the series. (And yeah, I'm still doing the Johnny Cash thing.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Uta Kata.

* * *

**i.**

Keiko dreams in shades.

She dreams in whites and blacks and greys and all the varied possibilities in between; never colours. Her world through her sub-consciousness is cordoned off into bleak repetition, and it is faintly distressing, because she loves the sparkling blue of the sea and the expressive yellow of sunflowers and the vivid red of candy hearts. And in her dreams they are nothing but shades of grey.

The first and only time Keiko dreams in colour is the first and only time she dreams of Satsuki.

They are sitting in a field of flowers, eyes to the sky, and Satsuki's hand cups Keiko's elbow. All around them the world cascades in gradations of pewter, but Satsuki's eyes are the richest, most vibrant green that Keiko has ever seen.

**ii.**

It is strange, Keiko thinks, being at the beach without Ichika-chan or Michiru-chan or Manatsu-chan. Strange, but exciting. Satsuki's eyes are all for her and Keiko glows from within.

Keiko wants to hold hands with her, but somehow, it is not as natural and effortless as it used to be. They have opened up to each other, and yet some parts have closed up. The beach is crowded and the sand beneath her feet is scorching hot. Satsuki is walking at an even pace next to her, arms swinging, and their silence is sweet.

Keiko puts a finger to her lips and contemplates the sanctity of second kisses.

They haven't talked about it as yet; Keiko doesn't think they need to. She is in no rush to put a name to this new thing that has flowered between them. She does, however, really want to hold Satsuki's hand, and this barrier is becoming unbearable. She throws the girl in question a quick glance, and flexes her fingers slightly.

She is preoccupied with her thoughts; the large beach ball bouncing into her path takes her by surprise. With a small cry, she falls to the sand, only to cry out again when the sand burns her skin. She winces, and the ball bounces away.

"Keikoooo, you're so clumsy."

Keiko looks up. There is a hand reaching down to her, palm stretched out, and not far behind, Satsuki grins good-naturedly.

Keiko feels her cheeks heat up pleasantly, and she smiles.

"Satsuki-chan, you're so mean!"

She grasps the proffered hand, and lets Satsuki pull her up. She uses one hand to brush sand off of her chest and arms and legs. Still grinning, Satsuki helps her.

They continue walking, and have gone a good fifty yards before Keiko realises that Satsuki is still holding her hand.

**iii.**

It's never easy, being home alone.

The hardest part, of course, is that she never is alone. Keiko barely ever seen them unless she ventures outside, but the guards are always there, staring stonily into space, sunglasses hiding their eyes and ridding them of all emotion. Keiko sits in her room and their oppressive presence threatens to make the walls cave in from the outside.

Today, though, is different. Keiko is sitting listlessly at her computer when she hears a bright voice at the gates, saying that she's come to visit Keiko, please, would you mind terribly if she went inside to meet her? Happiness swells in Keiko, and she runs to the door. Satsuki is already there, holding a picnic basket in one hand, a movie in the other, and wearing the prettiest smile ever. Keiko laughs, and pulls her into the room.

Today, they are alone, together.

**iv.**

"Oh, no!"

Keiko stares in dismay at the glob of ice-cream staining the front of her dress. The coldness is seeping through the cloth and onto her skin, but she barely registers it. The top is a new one, but more importantly, she is supposed to meet her parents for lunch after she and the other girls part.

They will not be pleased to see her like this. Already, she can see their disapproving frowns, hear their harsh words.

As usual, Satsuki interjects with barefaced logic. She reaches over with a spoon, and one of her dimples winks at Keiko.

"Well, you shouldn't let it waste," she says, scooping most of the ice-cream into the spoon. She opens her mouth and says 'aaahhh', as one would for a child, gesturing with the spoon. Flushing slightly, Keiko obeys, and a second later, the cold, creamy liquid is trickling down her throat.

"There," says Satsuki as she leans back. She hands Keiko a couple of napkins to clean up the rest of the mess. Keiko opens her mouth to give her thanks, but before she can, Satsuki smiles and turns away. Ichika-chan suggests a clothing store nearby, with Manatsu-chan in fierce agreement, and soon, they are all making suggestions about what new top Keiko should get.

Before they leave the parlour, Keiko offers Satsuki the last of her ice-cream. Even though it has all melted to a runny liquid in the cup, she still takes the time to drain it into a spoon before slipping it between Satsuki's parted lips.

**v.**

In the dark of the movie theatre, Keiko reaches over and places a hand on Satsuki's thigh.

Everything fades into the background: the thundering crescendo of the music as the hero confesses his love; the chattering of Manatsu-chan and the others; the bright lights and brighter colours on the screen. In a matter of seconds, their whole world is funnelled and focused and refocused until it only exists in Keiko's pale hand on Satsuki's bare thigh.

Slowly, slowly, almost as if she is afraid to, Satsuki looks up and into Keiko's eyes. They stare at each other, and it is like a golden bullet shot through the dark; Keiko has never felt a more wonderful feeling in her entire life.

The people around them disappear; the noise drops to a flickering whisper. In the darkness of the movie theatre, Satsuki lowers her eyes, and lets her hand come to rest on top of Keiko's.

* * *

**A/N:** All concrit honestly loved.


End file.
